Winding Path of Fate
by Mariposa Noche
Summary: Things always happen for a reason. Hermione knows this best and her actions change the course of her future. RHr ..Im Trixie Twizzler..
1. Prolouge: The Morning After

_**Author's Note**: I was previously Trixie Twizzler and got a new account. Something happened to my other one. My stories were mysteriously deleted and this was the only one I managed to save._

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Harry Potter is the day the earth falls into the sun. XD

* * *

**PROLOUGE: The Morning After**

It was a quiet Sunday morning as the sun started to barely stream through the drapes of the bedroom. Two young lovers slept, their bodies bare and covered in a tangle of cream colored sheets. Somewhere outside their door, a clock chimed, causing the male companion of the two to stir and wake. He sighed, running a hand through his already disarrayed red hair and grinned as he looked at the woman sleeping beside him. He pulled her closer, snuggling his face deeper into the brown frizzy curls of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She smelled of orchids and he assumed it must be the bath scented oil she used all the time. The smell was intoxicating as he took a deep breath. Stroking her arms, he could feel her shiver at his touch, a smile forming across her delicate face.

"Morning love." He whispered into her ear. She giggled, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Morning," she replied softly. She looked at him, her chocolate eyes glistening with adoration. "Last night was amazing, Ron."

He grinned, his hears turning red as he swopped down and captured her lips. "You were amazing." he told her.

A hard knock came to the wooden door and for a moment neither moved, too shocked to do so as they listened intently. It came again, this time louder and Hermione instantly pushed Ron off her and scrambled out of bed.

"Hide." she whispered. "Hide under the bed -- quickly!"

"But, I'm not wearing any - "

"Hermione," Ginny's voice filtered through the door. "Hermione, are you up?"

"Just one second!" called Hermione, as she threw a pink bath robe over her naked body. She went across the room, gathering Ron's clothing and shoved them into her drawer. Ron was already crouched underneath her bed, one of her sheets wrapped around his lower half. Making sure everything was in order, Hermione walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Finally," said Ginny, her hands on her hips. "Listen, Harry's downstairs. He said the Ron didn't come to their flat last night."

"Oh," said Hermione, softly. She had to cover his tracks. "He..uh...he said...that...he had to go and - and- and visit my parents for something! I'm assuming he may have stayed the night. Horrible storm last night, remember?"

A small smile spread across the young red head's face. "Your parents house, huh?" she pointed to her diamond engagement ring that Harry had given her two nights ago. "I wonder why he went there."

"Oh stop," said Hermione, waving her hand. Ginny just laughed. "I'll be down in a minute alright?"

"Okay," said Ginny. "Harry's making us breakfast so hurry before it's gone."

Hermione nodded and shut the door as her red haired roommate departed for the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief and hurried over to help Ron climb out from under her bed. He was fuming as he took his clothes from Hermione's drawers

"Your parents house, Hermione?" he hissed, slipping into his boxers and pants. "You couldn't you have picked something else?"

"Well, sorry for saving our asses." snapped Hermione. "Next time I'll just let us get caught and see their reactions."

Ron sighed. "It's not that. It's just now Ginny is going to be expecting me to propose to you and -"

"So?" said Hermione, whirriling to face him. "Do you not want to propose to me or something, because quite honestly -"

"We've talked about this Hermione." grumbled Ron, lowering his voice. "We agreed to wait until we're older -- stable enough to support ourselves." He pulled on his Chudley Cannons t-shirt. "I haven't heard from the Auror's office yet to see I've made the cut and you're still waiting for St.Mungo's to contact you."

"You're right," muttered Hermione, feeling a little downhearted. She turned away from him and started to look for something to wear.

"Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you. When the time is right, I'll come through. I can't wait to see you become Mrs.Ronald Weasley..."

Hermione smiled despite herself. "Me neither."

"I'll see you tonight, alright, love?" he kissed her forehead and disappeared with a CRACK!

After pulling herself together, Hermione took a long awaited hot shower. As she tiptoed to her room, wrapped in a towel she could smell Harry's special blueberry panckes. Her stomach rumbled with hunger at the vision of those delicious tasting pancakes as she hurried to her room. She changed into a red knitted sweater that Ron had given her and long denim jeans with her now spell dried hair hanging in smooth frizzy curls down her back.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry from the kitchen. "You better hurry and get over here before Ginny eats your share!"

"Coming!" she called and headed out

_In the words of Amanda Bynes:_ **Review Please! XD**

Mariposa Noche  
"Butterfly in the Night"


	2. Finding Out

_**Author's Note**: I was previously Trixie Twizzler and got a new account. Something happened to my other one. My stories were mysteriously deleted and this was the only one I managed to save._

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Harry Potter is the day the earth falls into the sun. XD

* * *

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

After the six month hunt for the seven horcruxes; the trio had successfully defeated the Dark Lord. That had been about a year ago and now at the age of nineteen Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally been able to settle down into a normal life. Ginny was fresh out of Hogwarts, having finished her final year and had moved into Hermione's two bedroom flat. Harry, who she had gotten back together with just after the deafest, proposed to her just two days ago -- their wedding to be somewhere in late May of the year to come. Ron and Hermione had confessed their feelings in the midst of the war against Voldemort -- their one year anniversary having passed the last week. Aurors is what both boys wanted and were subtly waiting for a respond back from the offices. Ginny was working in the Ministry for Magical Games and Sports Department and Hermione was still waiting to hear from St. Mungo's. It was an easy life so far and Hermione didn't want it any other way; unfortunately she didn't know how wrong she was.

The weeks flew by and soon December ascended upon them. It was a grey Sunday afternoon, the frost from the bitter cold making itself home on the window glass. Hermione spent the day decorating the flat with Christmas ornaments she had used when she was little. Most of them she hadn't seen in years. Her parents had generously handed them over as they were going to spend the Christmas holidays in Sweden. Naturally, both Ron and Ginny were fascinated by the muggle items as they rummaged through one of her cardboard boxes. Harry just rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed. The two siblings had engaged themselves in a fuss over a scary looking soldier toy, whose mouth opened and closed.

"It's a nutcracker," explained Hermione, hiding her bemused expression. "You can use it as that or just for decoration."

"You're telling me this cracks nuts?" said Ron, skeptically.

"Handy." commented Ginny then she picked out a book. "What's this? 'Christmas Stories for children.' Oh, this would come in handy for Bill and Fluer. Their kids just love this season."

Harry sauntered up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his hand laying on her abdomen. "We could always save it for our future children."

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, blushing as Ron just glared on. Not wanting to get into a pety argument with her brother, she announced she'll be in the kitchen making some tea. "Hermione, would you care to help?" Taking this as a hint, Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen. As soon as she entered, Ginny turned to face her, a wild expression on her face. "I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening," said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Well, Harry and I...we sorta - ya know..." she made a gestured with her hands and Hermione, knowing what she meant waved at her to continue. "Okay, well, I thought I might have been pregnant."

"What?!" yelled Hermione, but Ginny said "Shhh!"

"Are you?" pressed Hermione, her eyes flying to the abdomen.

"No, of course not, " persisted Ginny. "I had my menstrual just yesterday. So, I'm safe, but I was just so scared. What do you think Harry would have said if I was?"

Hermione scoffed at her question. "Obviously, he wants kids badly. I highly doubt he would have backed down from his place as a father. You know how much family means to him. Afterall, the ones he loved parished so I don't think he would ever -"

"What would you do if you were pregnant with Ron's child?" asked Ginny, lightly.

Hermione stopped, looking at Ginny with raised eyebrows. She hadn't expected such a question, seeing as the conversation wasn't concerning her at all. For a fleeting moment, she thought that maybe Ginny knew about her night with Ron. What they had done. She wouldn't keep it past Ginny to figure out such things. "I never did anything with Ron though." she insisted. " So, I don't - "

"I never said you did." replied Ginny. "I believe I said if you were pregnant."

"Right," said Hermione. She sighed. "Well, I'm not sure. I guess, I never really thought about it. Why would you ask me such a question?"

"You're brilliant, Hermione." said Ginny, shrugging. "I just wanted to know what you would have done."

Silence surrounded the two girls as they set to work brewing up some hot tea. As Hermione filled the tea pot with hot water, she found herself thinking over what her and Ginny had just conversed so secretly. She hadn't even thought about the consequences and she never remembered Ron using any sorts of protection. It just all happened so fast. So far, she hadn't experienced any pregnancy symptoms, but she was aware that her menstrual was three days late. She kept sharp track of it, not wanting any surprises. But, now, after her small talk with Ginny, her worries increased. What would be Ron's reaction to her news if she was pregnant?

"Hermione?" came Ginny's voice. She blinked and looked over at the red head. Ginny pointed, smiling. "I think the pot is full enough."

"Oh, right." said Hermione, handing it over to Ginny. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Obviously." responded Ginny.

Together the two of them prepared the beverages and as they left the room, with mugs steaming, Hermione made a urgent mental note to buy a pregnancy test from the drug store. Before even going to see a doctor, she wanted to have a slight confirmation.

* * *

Early the next afternoon, Hermione entered her flat, shivering from the chilly whether brewing outside. She hung up her cloak and scarf and proceeded towards the bathroom, glancing about the vacant rooms along the way. It seemed that Ginny wasn't home for lunch yet, probably held up at her job. Working with the ministry she never knew when they would call her for emergencies. Hermione glanced at the object in her hand as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Staying true to her word she had brought herself a pregnancy test from the muggle drugstore just outside Diagon Alley. She read the instructions on back and wondered how on earth it expected her to do what it said. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione did as it said, somehow managing quite well before she sat down and waited.

"Three minutes," she muttered, despairingly. "Three minutes and I'll learn the truth." she closed her eyes, sliding down the wall to sit on the linoleum floor.

It was the three longest minutes of her life. Her heart was beating drastically in her chest, to the point where she thought it just might burst. She took deep long breaths, not wanting to go inot hyperventilation or have a faint. The last thing she wanted was for someone to come in and see her on the floor with a muggle pregnancy test on the sink.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her stomach take an agonizing turn and before she knew it, she was bent over the toilet, retching her breakfast from this morning. She coughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and flushed the toilet. She knew there had been something wrong when she wolfed down the chocolate cereal Ginny had brought them this morning. She had grown queasy just looking at it, but had somehow managed to keep it down; her stomach had been acting up ever since.

As she pushed herself up from the floor, Hermione stood by the sink and slowly looked at the stick, laying atop the marble surface. It was positive. Hermione choked, her breathing suddenly becoming rapid as she shrank away from it. She was pregnant with Ron's child, it was growing inside her.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned, blinking back tears of grief. "No, not now. I don't want this!" she sank to the floor and drew her knees to her chest, burying her head in her arms as she wept openly. Ginny's voice filtered through her head repeating those words she had uttered the night before.

__

"What would you do if you were pregnant with Ron's child?"

Honestly, Hermione had no idea what to do now. She figured she might have to tell Ron when the time became right, but now she wasn't sure. Hermione knew Ron and he overreacted a lot, taking them to a higher level than needed be. She hoped he wouldn't reject her, she loved him so much and just the thought of them breaking up over something like this tore at her heart. Sure, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and have his kids, but this wasn't how she pictured it. Her dreams were shattered at the perfect life she had placed atop a pedestal her whole life. Now, she had this precious life to care for, everything she did now would have to be for this child. She could just picture Ron's face when she told him the news, and Mrs. Weasley, what would she think.

"Hermione?" called Ginny from the hallway. Footsteps were nearing closer and before long Ginny was at the door of the bathroom. She knocked. "Are you in there?"

Hermione barely acknowledged her as she continued to cry her heart out. Slowly, the door opened and Ginny's head poked inside, her eyes searching until they landed on the huddled form of Hermione. Rushing toward her friend, Ginny bent down beside her, face creased with concern. "What's the matter?" she stroked Hermione's brown curls, hoping to soothe her and in response Hermione leaned into her. So, together they sat crouched in the corned of the bathroom, with Hermione gathered in Ginny's arms, sobbing.

They were like that for a long time until, Hermione's breathing slowed and her sobs began to subside. She untangled herself from her friend's arms and wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" piped Ginny, somberly. Hermione looked at her as if just realizing she was there, but she didn't say anything. "It's Ron, isn't it? What did my prat of a brother do -"

"It's not him," said Hermione, softly. She stared at the test that stood on the sink, sadly, her eyes beginning to water again. "I mean, he's part of it, but just-" she sighed.

"It's alright, Hermione." said Ginny, knowing this must be something big for her friend to act in such a way.

"Do you remember the talk we had in the kitchen last night?" asked Hermione, her eyes now on Ginny.

"I do," replied Ginny, nodding. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione sniffed, letting out a trembling breath, she hadn't realized she'd been hodling. "It-It has everything to do with it." she stared at Ginny intently. "I'm pregnant with Ron's child..."

"Pregnant?!" exclaimed Ginny, her face turned serious. "Hermione, are you positive?"

"I used a muggle pregnancy test." she stated softly, pointing at the test where it laid. "It's 99 percent effective."

Ginny was standing, the test in her hand as she peered it over, obviously clueless on it worked. She noted the positive sign, but she wondered how it worked. Picking up the box, she read over the instructions and suddenly threw the test down as if as if she had been shocked. "You could have told me what you did with it before I picked it up." she muttered, wiping her hands with a towel. She turned to Hermione, sadly, not knowing how to help her. She could only imagine her distress in such an event. "Uh, well, maybe it's wrong. I mean, surely this-this thing can't be 100 percent correct. It's only 99 to what you said."

"Yes, but you're working on a 1 percent chance Ginny." said Hermione.

"Well, you may just be that 1 percent, then." she reached down and helped Hermione up

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione as she stood and started dispose the evidence.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "We're going to St.Mungo's. If anything, they'll give you true results. Come on." she grabbed Hermione's arm and together they left with a loud CRACK!

* * *

_In the words of Amanda Bynes:_ **Review Please! XD  
**  
Next Chapter will be up Wednesday!

**Preview: Chapter Two: Knowing the Truth**

_"Ginny, I think I already know." said Hermione softly, laying a hand on her abdomen. "I think - I know I'm pregnant."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, clearly confused._

_"I don't know how to explain, but I just have this feeling." said Hermione vaugley. "It's like - knowing your in love for the first time..."_

**Mariposa Noche  
"Butterfly in the Night"**


End file.
